The Incredible Hedgehulk
by Winged Film Company
Summary: Sonic gains the ability to transform into The Hulk after a gamma infection, but he finds some things he doesn't like about it.


Sonic the Hedgehulk

Disclaimer:

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA

Hulk belongs to Marvel Comics

Part 1: The birth of The Hulk

Sonic was running after Dr. Eggman. He had just stole the chaos emeralds and ran off. Eggman ran to a laboratory. The lab belonged to Eggman himself, as Sonic ran in and found him. "Sonic, I've been waiting to try this on you!" Eggman told Sonic. "Try what? Your death egg? Me and Knuckles already stopped it!" Sonic replied. "No! I have a chair. Sit down!" Eggman replies back. Sonic sat down, worst decision he made in his life. "It's time for a DNA swap!" Eggman told Sonic. He pulled out a syringe filled with something green. It was gamma radiation, which was the same kind of radiation that turned Dr. Bruce Banner into The Hulk. "Eggman, is that what I think it is?" Sonic asked. "Yes it is, Sonic. Hold Still." Eggman replied as he gave Sonic the injection. "Sonic, I never told you this. I planted C4 everywhere!" Eggman yelled. He then started laughing. He then ran off in his mini egg carrier. Sonic had been infected with the same thing after Dr. Eggman injected him with it. Sonic began to morph. His skin, all of it, began to turn green. His gloves had began to rip, and he grew taller. He was now a big green monster, even bigger than he was when he was The Werehog. Sonic was then greeted by a wall that came down with the building. "That'll teach you for ruining all of my plans! Death!" Eggman said as he blew up the laboratory with 8 packs of C4. He ran away to cover his tracks. Shadow the Hedgehog was walking around the same spot as the explosion. Shadow looked at the crushed up building. "What could have happened here?" Shadow thought to himself. Suddenly, a hand came out. It was a green arm with white gloves, in which were ripped by the green figure's hands slightly. It scared Shadow when it just flew bricks out of the ground. Shadow looked at the bulked up guy. It was a hedgehog. A very big hedgehog. It was a monster hedgehog. He sure scared Shadow! The monster roared loudly piercing Shadow's ears. He jumped in the air like he jumped off a trampoline and went so high that Shadow appeared to be a doll from where the monster had jumped. The monster was surprised by his powers. He got confused. What Shadow didn't know was that this monster was really Sonic! Sonic was absolutely shocked by his look. He sat and tried to complicate how this happened. All he could come up with was the serum Eggman injected into him must have changed him. Sonic had grown taller, his skin changed from blue to green, and he had became muscular. Just then, he saw some of Eggman's robots run by him. He had to find out what they were up to. Sonic found out what the robots were up to. They were after Tails. They saw him flying in the air to the ground. The bots were in the same place as Tails now. "What do you guys all want? Do you think that I have emeralds?" Tails asked them. The robots didn't respond. They just kept getting closer. One tried to shoot him. Tails went to leave, but two guard like robots with swords and shields were blocking the door. Just then, a big green guy appeared. It was Sonic. "Hey! Yeah you know who I am! Leave the fox alone!" He said, except when he said this, his voice had deepened. The robots came after Sonic, but he jumped in the air and landed and pounded the ground really really hard. The bots went flying. "Beat it." Sonic told them. The bots all ran away. Tails saw Sonic. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am your best friend." Sonic replied. "No... Sonic is my best friend." Tails said. " Funny. Have you seen Sonic? No? Well he is standing next to you." Sonic replied. He began to shrink down back to his normal size and his old blue fur came on back. "It really is you!" Tails said, surprised. "Yep. Plain in sight." Sonic replied. He was normal Sonic now. "What did they want?" Asked Sonic. "I don't know. They maybe wanted emeralds. What happened to you?" Tails replied and asked. "I don't know. Probably Eggman." Sonic said. "Most likely, they want the chaos emeralds. It wouldn't surprise me." Sonic told Tails. Then, Sonic saw Shadow running around like he was scared. "What are you running for, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Um... Just don't go by the lab that Eggman was using. There's a green guy there." Shadow replied. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as monsters." Sonic replied. Shadow ran off. "He's a wimp." Sonic thought, and then went home.


End file.
